Príncipe mendigo
by Nana Walker
Summary: Porque sería, para Jessica, el príncipe que nadie fue para Shannon. Ligero Kanon/Jessica U.


**Título**: Príncipe mendigo

**Extensión**: 1141 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Ligeros spoilers de Chiru, pero no demasiados.

**Resumen**: Porque sería, para Jessica, el príncipe que nadie fue para Shannon.

* * *

_**Príncipe mendigo**_

Conoció a Shannon mientras esta lloraba. Durante el primer encuentro— en el cual le presentaban al personal de turno y las diferentes estancias de la mansión— Shannon le ofreció una sonrisa cortes y un "mucho gusto" mientras se enteraba de que ambos serían compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo, apenas los demás siguieron con sus quehaceres, la empleada se largó a sollozar sin motivo aparente: probablemente había esperado estar a solas para derramar sus lágrimas.

Era una pena que Kanon no supiese que hacer en ese tipo de momentos: en la Casa Fukuin nunca lo habían instruido para manejar semejante situación.

— Lo siento, Kanon— se disculpó, enjugándose las lágrimas—. Es una pena que me hayas visto así— concluyó, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

— No… no hay problema— contestó el muchacho, tratando de ser empático con ella.

Quizá una palmadita en la espalda estaría bien, pensó por unos instantes, pero se detuvo antes de llevar a cabo dicha acción: Shannon ya lo estaba guiando hacia su habitación.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Lo primero que aprendió en la mansión fue el orden en el que se hacían los quehaceres: los sirvientes debían estar en funciones a las 7.00 hrs., hora en la cual debían comenzar a preparar el desayuno, limpiar la sala y el comedor, entre otras estancias. Shannon le explicaba cada paso de la estricta labor de servir a la familia Ushiromiya y Kanon, concentrado, no perdía detalle de lo que decía.

— Kanon, no tienes que estar tan serio— expresó la muchacha—. Tienes que soltarte un poco. No es como si esto se tratara de un examen o algo parecido.

— No me estoy forzando— explicó el chico, extrañado de esa observación—. Es mi cara normal.

— No, no lo es— replicó Shannon y añadió, acercándose a él, colocando ambos dedos índices en las comisuras ajenas y estirándolas, en un triste amago de sonrisa—. ¿Ves? Esta es tu verdadera expre… puf— se cortó, aguantando la risa.

— ¿Desh qushe te rshies?— balbuceó Kanon apenas, mientras los dedos de Shannon aún estiraban sus labios.

— De tu verdadera expresión jajajajajajajaja— respondió, entre carcajadas—. ¡Es graciosísima!

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, se zafó de Shannon y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Estiró sus labios con sus dedos en forma de sonrisa, cosa que no duró mucho: al igual que Shannon, él estaba muerto de risa con semejante mueca.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

De las conversaciones triviales pasaron a otras un poco más complejas: ambos hablan de sus primeros años en la casa Fukuin, de cómo habían obtenido el águila de un ala, entre otras cosas. Las estaciones continuaban sucediéndose lentamente mientras Shannon le abría su corazón, explicándole que lo hacía porque lo consideraba su hermanito menor; así que Kanon, quizá en un gesto de ambigua retribución, comenzó a llamarla hermana y a protegerla de los malos tratos que sufría en la mansión principal. Unas veces reían, otras cumplían con sus deberes, otras eran un poco tristes y varias eran invadidas por Beatrice, quien intentaba a engañar a Shannon con dulces mentiras.

— No tienes que creerle a la bruja, Shannon— le regañó, estricto—. Nada bueno vendrá si le haces caso.

No era la primera vez que le advertía que estaba en un error, por lo que Shannon decidió explicarle el porqué de su amistad con la bruja. Esa fue la primera vez que oyó el nombre Battler en su vida: la conversación se mezcló con nostalgia, sueños e ilusiones— sobre todo estas últimas— en las que la escena principal era ocupada por este muchacho, con atuendos principescos, montado en un hermoso caballo blanco, siendo el encargado de cumplir las fantasías infantiles de su amiga.

— ¿Nunca… nadie te dijo que eras un mueble?

— Sí, me lo dijeron muchas veces— le respondió Shannon, cerrando los ojos—. Pero nadie me dijo que eso es lo que tenía que creer. Después de todo, tengo un corazón, ¿no?

— Eso no quita que seas un mueble, hermana. Tarde o temprano era obvio que todo saldría mal.

— Kanon, aunque no lo creas, tú también tienes corazón— replicó la sirvienta—. Cuando te pase, verás como las cosas dejan de ser tan claras. Si fuéramos tan muebles como dices, el amo no nos habría dado un corazón.

Las últimas palabras resuenan en los oídos, mezcladas con la voz de Jessica, quien justo en ese instante se le declaraba. Podía sentir como lo carcomían e intentaban engañarlo sin malos propósitos, siendo tan dañinas y encantadoras como las promesas de la bruja, logrando hacer palpitar ese corazón suyo que antes nunca había sentido.

"Cuando te pase, verás como las cosas dejan de ser tan claras".

Kanon sacudió su rostro y rechazó a Jessica, aunque con ello, se le rompía un poco el alma.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Siguen transcurriendo los días, mientras veía como la relación de Shannon y el joven George— a simple vista— parece ir por buen camino. Todo ocurría a su alrededor, mientras él se quedaba estático, notando la felicidad que sigue a Shannon a todas partes. La escuchaba murmurar algo sobre matrimonio y no podía evitar sentir un poco de rabia. Es la bruja la que está engañando a Shannon. Tarde o temprano todo se terminará. Los muebles no pueden salir con humanos. Eso es lo que siempre pensaba.

— El joven George probablemente me pida matrimonio.

Balde de agua fría. Kanon no termina de creerlo. ¿Acaso George se había convertido en el príncipe que Shannon tanto había anhelado?

— No podremos seguir juntos, porque tendré que dejar la isla para empezar mi vida con él.

No sabe que responder. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta. ¿De verdad su hermana planeaba contravenir su propia naturaleza? ¿Hasta cuando podía seguir en el engaño?

— A ti te gusta la señorita Jessica, ¿no?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sentía envidia. Por primera vez en su vida, ese sentimiento lo embargaba. Le causaba celos que a su hermana le fuera tan sencillo creer que tuviese corazón y aceptar los sentimientos amorosos como si fuera una humana, a diferencia de él, a quien se le convertía en un martirio el simple hecho de que el pulso se le acelerara cada vez que veía a Jessica.

En esa ocasión, soltó toda la basura sentimental que tenía contenida en el pecho. Lloró un poco, cree. Se dirigió al puerto pensando que ya no era un mueble.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Es cuando la ve llegar— con todos los miembros de la familia que vivían fuera de la isla— que las mariposas en el estómago le comienzan a devorar las entrañas. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo comenzar? Son las preguntas que dan vueltas en su cabeza hasta que ella lo mira, siendo esto casi iluminador. Traga saliva y con paso decidido se acerca a ella: aún no sabe qué hacer ni que decir, pero está decidido a convertirse, para Jessica, en el príncipe que nadie fue para Shannon.

Fin oneshot: Príncipe mendigo

* * *

Nota de autora: ¿Pueden creer que estuve más de dos meses varada en este oneshot?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
